gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nayem
"I'm so lost...*puppy face*" Nayem is one of the first successful major cybernetic organs implantation experiments. In other words, a Cyborg. He has no recollection of his past life prior to the moment he woke up 14 months ago. He woke up in what he has been told is a Cybernetic Development & Reseach Facility. Located in Mars, and founded by ARES. However, as soon as Nayem finished his rehabilitaion and training programs he was shipped to the Neo-Soviet Republic, and thus joined the VEIL VALVE. Appearance Nayem is an average looking male. He has short dark hair, dark eys, his skin tone was a little comlex. He wasn't particularly short, but he wished he was taller. He's quite fit, thanks to the excessive training programs the facility was putting him through. He has a problem with his facial hair. No matter how hard he tries, he could never grow a proper beard. Same with his hairstyle, if it's not too short, then it's probably catastrophicly unkempt. As for his clothing, he usually wears whatever available, providing it's practical and comfy. Personality Nayem is a generally a lighthearted, carefree and easy going person. He's very cheerful and often seen joking around and being a nuesiance to the people around him. His partial amnesia flushed the curiousity out of him, which in turn empowered the child in his personality. Even when things gets tough, he always manages to keep the morale up somehow. History A few days after his coming to, he was already making frinds with the researchers and the staff, asking them all sorts of things about himself and the time he spent sleeping. For some reason, the vast majority of his memory was still intact, except for the parts relateted to his personal past. He knows nothing about himself except what he was told by the researchers toying with his body every now and then. Nayem has been told he was originally a citizen of the Holy Republic of Arabia, in his early twenties, and most importatnly, he was informed that at one point in time he was as good as dead, had they not made some restorative and enhancive "tweaks" to his body, or what was left of it anyway. The facility has no idea about the subjects' wherabouts prior to being there, all they know is that these people come here almost dead, and are used as test subjects. Nayem found out the name people are calling him by was only a nickname given to him during his stay here, because his body was under construction for almost 3 years, in which during, not once had he woke up. So some of the staff started calling him Sleeper, or as it was said in Arabic, his mother tongue, Nayem. He also found out, that the majority of his right side has been subjected to radical cybernetic implantations, leg, torso, arm and shoulder, in addition to his left eye, which made him chuckle. Nayem was also extra happy when he found out that his reproductive organs were still intact. Aside from that, Nayem was also, interested (slightly) about his whereabouts, and what exactly is going to happen to him, So, he kept bugging the staff and his fellow cyborgs and trainees until he got what he wanted. The Facility they were in was located on Mars. Founded by ARES, for the sole purpose of developing cybernetics, but later on has also included a mandatory GYRO training program designed specifically for each Cyborg, to maximize their potentials, since they tend to have better capabilities of emulating and interacting with GYROs than regular pilots. After these cyborgs finish their trainings and rehabs, they are either, enslaved by ARES itself, sold or shipped back to Earth for hiring, or even left inside the facility for further research and eventually to fill in some boring position as an Instructor to other cyborgs. Nayem, was one of the lucky ones since he showed a better than average skills at piloting GYROs. To ARES, He was a very good deal for whoever is willing to pay more, Nayem just wented to get off Mars and back to Earth. So thankfully, he was recruited into one of the least contravercial VALVEs. VEIL. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: XIC-00-PLUS Booster(s): XIC-00-EAGLE Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: (ignore) Armor Parts CORE: NID-00-SEED ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD Left ARM Weapon(s): (ignore) CORE Weapon(s): BOW-00-ORBIT Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *The name Nayem means Sleaper in Arabic *Nayem is a gluttonous sloth, but he also likes physical activities such as martial arts, or extreme sports. *Nayem knows the basics of a handful of martial arts. *Nayem loves music. That's why he asked one of the staff to install a Music Player unto his prosthetic arm. *In addition to that, he begged them to add huge plasma fingernails and a plasma emitter to the hand. He'd probably not need them, but he just thought it was cool as fuck. *He always smells like cucomber and watermelon for some reason. *He loves his left cyber eye. Because it has a built in micro camera. *wink wink* *Water doesn't affect his mechanical parts. *His face and ears turn red at the slightest form of nervousness or embaracement. *He likes picking his nose with his thumb. *He doesn't like pickles. *He likes the colors white and sky blue. *He likes nature, but dislikes heat and dampness. *Cloud gazing is his favorite activity. *He doesn't like rude people. *He snickers and chuckles more than he talks. *He has a fear of commitment and therefore dislikes taking and following orders. *He's a great liar. *He's an extremely quick learner, but has a bad memory. *Knows, the common tongue, in addition to his mother tongue, Arabic. The basics of all major langauges were artificially installed into his brain as well. *Surprisingly, Nayem never enjoyes talking with others about himself. Category:Characters